Extreme Romance
by Sonictheyokai
Summary: Nate X Katie; Jibanyan X Komasan; Lord Enma X Hailey-Anne; Whisper is alone (of course). This is my first romance


Nate was sat in his class while his teacher droned on about photosynthesis or something like that. Nate had no idea what was going on, mostly because he was staring across the classroom from his desk at his crush Katie. She was the most beautiful girl in Nate's class, Nate was surprised she didn't have a boyfriend yet. He knew a lot of boys liked her, so he had some competition. Unfortunately, she barely noticed him because he was so...as she put it...average. Nate hated that word. Whenever he heard it he would cringe and remember Katie. There were boys like Eddie who were extremely rich, or others like Bear who were big and strong. However, the one thing that was special about Nate he couldn't tell Katie, because she would think he was crazy. If he told her he could see yokai, she would probably decide he's too odd to hang out with. Still, Nate didn't give up and knew one day he would have the courage to ask her out. While he was daydreaming about her, his yokai butler Whisper floated to his side.

"Nate, did you have any idea what your teacher just said to you all?" asked Whisper, startling Nate.

"Whisper, don't scare me like that," whispered Nate.

Katie heard him and looked over at him. He noticed this and gave a quick wave before she looked back at Mr Johnson.

"He told you that photosynthesis produces oxygen," Whisper informed his master, but he realised the human boy wasn't paying attention. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Nate turned to face the yokai. "Oh, did you say something, Whisper?"

Whisper sighed. "You're impossible."

At an intersection in Springdale, a truck was roaring down the road. Jibanyan cracked his knuckles (or paws, whichever you prefer) waiting for his arch-nemesis.

"Come at me with all you've got you oversized machine!" Jibanyan yelled, leaping towards the truck. "Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan unleashed his soultimate move, but the truck ploughed into him, sending him streaking through the sky. "I regret nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Komasan and Komajiro sat in their small little home in Springdale. They were sat on their knees at a table drinking from a cup of green tea.

"Oh my swirls, this stuff is amazing!" cried out Komajiro. He looked over at his brother, who seemed to be staring into the cup. "Brother, are you okay?"

Komasan looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm happier than a caterpillar with a leaf." He tried to manage a smile, but it was weak.

Komajiro knew his brother was obviously lying, but didn't want to seem rude so he said nothing more. Roughly five seconds later Jibanyan came crashing through the ceiling. He landed on top of Komasan, making him spill his tea.

"Oh my swirls!" exclaimed Komasan.

"Ugh...I'm gonnya feel that in the mornying," moaned Jibanyan. He quickly realised he was on top of Komasan and quickly jumped off. "Sorry, Komasan. I didn't see you there."

Komasan sat up and looked at Jibanyan for a few moments, saying nothing.

"Brother, you're staring into space," pointed out Komajiro.

"Oh, sorry Jibanyan," muttered Komasan, blushing at the red cat yokai. Jibanyan noticed him blushing and tilted his head to one side, confused.

"I'll see you guys later," said Jibanyan as he exit the shack. "Time to fight some more trucks!"

Komasan just stood there blushing.

In the ancient palace where Lord Enma sat in his throne, the Yokai king was currently daydreaming about something. He remembered that girl who had helped save the link between human and yokai. The one named Hailey-Anne. He remembered her enthusiastic smile, the way her glasses made her cute...GAH! He was the Yokai king! Why was he thinking this?

"My lord, you have been quiet for some time," said Zazel from Enma's side.

Enma came back to reality. "Oh, I didn't notice. Everything is fine Zazel. It's just...what would you think if a yokai fell in love with a human?"

The question slightly surprised Zazel. He put a hand to his chin to think. "This is an odd question, my lord. I would probably think it a little odd, but respect that yokai's choice of love. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," replied the yokai king quickly, trying to hide his emotions.

Zazel began to have a sudden realisation. Had his master fallen for a human? He couldn't be sure, but he wouldn't ask a question like that unless he was. But before he could say anything, Enma spoke up. "Could you leave me alone for a while?"

Zazel bowed and exit, leaving Enma alone. The young ruler sighed to himself. "Do I have feelings for this human girl?"


End file.
